1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a view finder having a liquid crystal display (LCD) which indicates various information in the form of letters or numerals, etc.
2. Description of Related Art
A known liquid crystal display incorporated in a conventional view finder to display various information is constructed as follows (see FIG. 13).
A liquid crystal cell 101 (LC cell) includes a pair of glass substrates 104, each having a transparent electrode 103. A spacer 110, having a predetermined diameter, is provided between the glass substrates 104 to maintain a constant gap therebetween, and a liquid crystal 105 is enclosed between the glass substrates 104. Orientation films 106 are provided between the liquid crystal 105 and the respective transparent electrodes 103 to orient the liquid crystal molecules in a predetermined direction. A power source (not shown) is connected between the transparent electrodes 103. The glass substrates 104 are provided on the outer surfaces thereof with polarizing plates 102 (upper and lower polarizing plates) adhered thereto (note that only the upper polarizing plate is shown in FIG. 13).
When no voltage is applied to the LC cell 101, light incident upon the upper polarizing plate 102 is transmitted through the LC cell 101, including the lower polarizing plate 102, so that a transparent indication results. Conversely, if a voltage is applied to the LC cell 101, light incident upon the upper polarizing plate 102 is transmitted through the LC cell 101, but cannot pass through the lower polarizing plate 102, resulting in a black (opaque) indication.
However, in an LCD incorporated in a conventional view finder system, a complicated structure is required, and this results in a high manufacturing cost and leads to an increase in the size of the view finder system.
Moreover, in the conventional LCD, since external ambient light is used to indicate information, a clear indication can only be obtained when the finder system is used in a bright place. Namely, when the finder system is used in a dark place, no or little information can be indicated.